


Karaoke Nights

by Sakusasfacemask



Series: SakuAtsu One-Shots [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Im so sorry Sakusa for making you suffer so much, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Karaoke, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Minor Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Sakusa Kiyoomi-centric, Six the Musical References, Song: All You Wanna Do (Six)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakusasfacemask/pseuds/Sakusasfacemask
Summary: Sakusa is made to sing a musical, they did not expect him to use this song.Im so sorry for hurting Sakusa so much, I just see so much of Sakusa being the jerk and not a lot of Atsumu being the jerk.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: SakuAtsu One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067636
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Karaoke Nights

It's been three months since the breakup, Sakusa was slowly healing from the heartbreak. Currently, he was at a karaoke bar with his team (plus Osamu, Suna, Akaashi, and Komori) for what bokuto called "Musical Friday".

"Alright we're gonna be singing songs from musicals.. because WHY NOT" Bokuto shouted, Akaashi sighed.

"Sakusa you should go first," Bokuto said, they all looked at Sakusa who was shaking his head. "What are you scared" Komori taunted, Sakusa clicked his tongue and stood up.

Everyone started to cheer, "Komori I'm going to need your help" Komori was shocked but got up with his cousin.

[For Easier purposes, singing will be in **bold** letters. There won't be a lot of talking, but If anyone is taking I'll have their initials in front of what they said like this:

An (atsumu): Wow

Anyways here we go,]

The music started and everyone knew this song, " **All you wanna do, all you wanna do baby** " Komori sung, shocking everyone with to how good his voice was. " **I think we can all agree I'm the ten amongst these threes** " Sakusa sang, there where a lot of offended gasp in the crowd.

" **All you wanna do, All you wanna do baby** "

" **And ever since I was a child I'd make the boys go wild** "

" **All you wanna do, all you wanna do baby** "

" **Take my Uncle, Kano Sakusa** " Komori was shocked, that's not in the song and it seemed like the others realized that. " **I was young, it's true. But even then I knew, the only thing you want to do** is" Sakusa made a kissing noise and then an _ah_ sound

.

" **Broad, dark, sexy Kano. Taught me all about dynamics, he was 23 and I was 13 going 30** " Komori looked at his cousin again surprised.

Meian: This is weird isn't it. (They all nodded)

Atsumu: Well let's continue listening

Hinata: He does have a good voice though

" **We'd spend hours; strumming the lute. Striking the cords and blowing the flute. He plucked my strings all the way to G, went from major to minor C to D** " Sakusa made his voice go low on the 'D' causing them to laugh.

" **Tell me what you need, what you want you don't need to plead. Cause I feel the chemistry like I get you and you get me** " Atsumu glanced at his Twin who was speaking to Suna, he then looked back at Sakusa. Still not getting it.

" **And maybe this is it, he just cares so much it feels legit. We have a connection, I think this guy is different** "

" **Cause all you wanna do, all you wanna do baby** " Komori sung, " **Touch me love me, can't get enough see** " Sakusa sang.

" **Cause all you wanna do, all you wanna do baby** " Komori sung, " **Please me, squeeze me, birds and the bees me** " the team then glanced at each other, slowly they were understanding.

" **Run your fingers through my hair. Tell me, I'm the fairest of the fair, play times over the only thing you wanna do it** " Sakusa made a kiss sound and then an _ah_ sound.

" ** _Then there was another guy, Daisuke Sakusa, my cousin. And at the time I was living with my dad and his wife, he was working for him. Working so so hard, so he asked me to be his little piece of Ass—istance_** " Sakusa cracked a smile, there were some laughs in the crowd.

" **Serious, stern, and slow. Gets what he wants and he won't take no. Passion in all that he touches, the sexy secretary to Dowager Duchess** "

Hinata: What's Dowager Duchess (he whispered to Bokuto, who shrugged)

" **Helped him in his office, had a duty to fulfill. He even let me use his favorite pen, spilled ink all over the papers my wrist was so tired, still, I came back the next day as he required** "

" **You say, I'm all you need. All you want you don't need to plead, cause I feel the chemistry. Like I get you and you get me** " Sakusa had a forced smile on his face that creeped everyone out, not that it looked bad but he looked hurt.

" **And I know this is it, he just cares so much this one's legit. We have a connection. I am sure it is time is different**."

" **Cause all you wanna do, all you wanna do baby** " Komori sung, " **Touch me love me, can't get enough see** " Sakusa sang.

" **all you wanna do, all you wanna do baby** " Komori sung, " **Please me, squeeze me, birds and the bees me** "

" **You can't wait for a second more to get, my t-shirt on the floor. Playtimes over, the only thing you wanna do it** "

" **Yeah, that didn't work out. Turns out some guys just wanted to get into their pants, it was a different time back then** " the seniors of the team chuckled at that.

" **So I decided to have a break from boys and you'll never guess who I met** " Sakusa had a genuine smile.

" **Tall, large, Miya Atsumu. Setter for the Jackals** " everybody looked at Atsumu who was just as shocked as they were, Hinata protectively grabbed Atsumu's hand. " **Globally Revered, although you wouldn't know if from the look of that hair** " Osamu barked out a laugh along with others, Atsumu's face turned bright red.

" **Made me a man in waiting, hurled me and my family up in the world. Gave me duties in court and he swears it true that's without me he doesn't know what he'd do** " Sakusa rolled his eyes, Hinata leaned over to Atsumu "I don't like this" but his boyfriend was not listening, his eyes were trained on Sakusa.

" **You say I'm all you need, all you want, we both agree. This is the place for me, I'm finally where I'm meant to be** "

Sakusa's face started to turn red when he saw Atsumu staring at him, " **Then he starts saying all this stuff. He just cares so much he calls me to love, he says we have a connection.** " Sakusa's whole face dropped " **I guess it's not so different** "

" **Cause all you wanna do, all you wanna do baby** " Komori sung, " **Touch me love me, can't get enough see** " Sakusa sang.

" **All you wanna do, all you wanna do baby** "

" **Is seize me, squeeze me, birds and the bees me. There's no time for where or how cause ya just got to have me now** " Sakusa made air quotients with his fingers while staring at Atsumu. "He's for real calling you out" Osamu whispered, "Don't you think I know that"

" **Playtimes over, the only thing you wanna do it** " There was a small pause, " ** _So we got engaged, woo_** " Meian and the others laughed at that. Atsumu rolled his eyes, Hinata looked up at his boyfriend, honestly, he wished Sakusa would stop singing and sit down. But the others were enjoying this, especially Bokuto.

" **With Atsumu, it isn't easy. His tempers short and his friends are sleazy** " there were a lot of 'Heys' shouted. "Except for this one courtier, he's a really nice guy just so sincere. The married life isn't what I planned, but Wakatoshi's there to lend a helping hand"

Sakusa put a soft smile on, " **So sweet, makes sure that I'm ok, and we hang out loads when the kings away** " Suna who was going live with this looked at the comments, and people were going crazy.

" **This guy finally, is what I want the friend I need. Just Friends no chemistry, I get him and he gets me. And there's nothing more to it, he just cares so much he's devoted. He says we have a connection** " Sakusa put his hand on his throat, he then looked down. Komori finally got what was going on, most people did.

" **I thought this time was different, why did I think he'd be different** " Sakusa's voice started to waver, he sounded like he was about to cry. " **But it's never. EVER different** " Sakusa held that note so well everyone started to clap, but they stopped when they saw his face.

" **Cause all you wanna do, All you wanna do baby** " Komori sung while staring at his cousin who was crying. " **Is touch me, when will ENOUGH BE ENOUGH see** " He shouted shocking everyone.

" **Cause all you wanna do, All you wanna do baby** " Komori sung, "Squeeze me, don't care if you don't please me. Bite my lip and pull my hair, as you tell me I'm the fairest of the fair" Sakusa started to cry so Komori took over.

" **Playtimes over, Playtimes over, Playtimes over.** "

" **The only thing, the only thing** "

" **The only thing you wanna do is** " Sakusa sang and made a kiss nose and an _ah_ sound. Sakusa put the mic down and walked off the stage as if nothing happened, everyone then slowly started to clap. "Never make me sing again," he told Bokuto, who just nodded.

"What was that song about?" Hinata asked, Sakusa glanced at him. "It's from the musical Six, the song about the fifth wife Kathrine Howard. I've always liked that song because I can relate to it. The song is about sexual assault"

"So you've been-" Sakusa nodded, some of them looked at Atsumu who was wide-eyed, "So all those people-" Sakusa then again nodded.

"Don't do anything to atsumu now, I'm sure he didn't know what he was doing when he did it. He was drunk I'm pretty sure, people do dumb things under the influence" Atsumu got up and walked in front of Sakusa.

"Oh my god, for whatever I did I'm sorry. So sorry" He apologized, Sakusa sighed and nodded. "I also was live the whole time so now everyone knows," Suna said,

"Of course you were"

———————

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the Angst, I promise i'll do fluff and leave babykusa alone. But i wrote this because, for one I love this song and the musical, two: i've had a smiler experience even though it was one time, three: Men go through this as well. Women aren't the only one who goes through this and it doesn't matter how strong you are, how tall you are, it can happen.
> 
> So basically I wrote this so show that, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
